


Come and Save Me, Brother

by AlyxHavok



Series: SH Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Malec, clace, jalec - Freeform, shwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has been freaking out about Jace ever since he left with Valentine… He needs Jace to know they will find him, they will save him, they don’t blame him… He turns to Magnus for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Save Me, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Week Two prompt: Bottle from SHwritingchallenge on Tumblr... 
> 
> It takes place some time after the finale of Season one!
> 
> Part 1: Saving Jace!
> 
> These Characters are from the show Shadowhunters! I loves it so much...
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Parabeta MuscleMemory! XD <3

_Alec is on a really big boat, nobody else is present, except… “Jace?”_

_Jace turns to his Parabatai, “Alec?” Alec nods, “How did you get here?”_

_Alec shrugs, that’s not important. He moves closer, reaching out, needing to feel that Jace is alright. Jace reaches back and when their fingers pass through one another both men frown… “You’re not really here…” Jace looks down at his feet, pain all over his face… “I need you, Parabatai… find me…”_

_Alec looks around, trying to figure out how to do just that, “Where are you, Jace? Tell me and I will come and get you…”_

_Jace looks up, “I don’t know… On a boat…” Jace sees the pain in Alec as well… They need each other, and Jace left him… “You know that I had to do this, Alec? You know what Valentine would have done. He would have killed, Izzy, Simon… Magnus…” He watches as dread passes over Alec… “Then he would have taken Clary, and killed you last, because it would kill a part of me… he would relish in that… Brother, Parabatai… Find me…”_

_There is a noise, footsteps, then Valentine is beside Jace, staring at Alec, “He is mine now, and I am coming for Clary next.” Alec feels a shiver down his spine, but has no time to react when Jace’s elbow connects with Valentine’s face, knocking him back, “Save Clary!” He shouts at Alec as Valentine crashes into him, “Protect her for me… You are the only one I can trust!”_

Alec jolts awake… He takes in his surroundings; big bed, not his room, and Magnus sleeping next to him… Right he stayed at Magnus’ last night. He climbs out of bed carefully and starts pacing, his hand on his Parabatai rune as it pulses… _How do I find you? How do I protect Clary? How do I do anything without you? I need you Parabatai…_ Realization hits him… Yes, Jace left willingly, to protect them, but that does not mean he doesn’t want to be found. They had been planning on how to rescue him, but nothing logical has bloomed… Alec is done waiting for another idea to not work. They tried everyone else’s way, but now it is time to do this Jace’s way. “Magnus! Wake up. I need your help.” Magnus groans and pulls the covers over his face, “Magnus, I am going to find my Parabatai with or without your help, but with would be easier." 

Magnus pushes the blankets away and sits up staring at Alec, “What? Alexander, we are looking for him.”

Alec shakes his head, “I know, but I have an idea. We are going to break so many laws, but I don’t care. Magnus, I am weaker without him. I need him and he needs me. Please help me?” Magnus sees the look in Alec’s eyes… He is determined yet desperate… Magnus nods at his boyfriend. “Let’s find Jace.”

****

Everyone is gathered around a table in the institute and Alec is directing them of his plan. Once everyone is in agreement, he gives everyone their parts to play. He lands on Clary last… “You have to stay here.”

Clary looks pissed, “What? NO! Jace is.... I have to go. I have to tell him the truth…”

Alec shakes his head, “No! You are staying here. Jace would die if anything happened to you, and I would die if anything happens to him, so you see where the cause and effect comes in here. I am sorry, you are staying behind with… Magnus.” He hasn’t told Magnus that part yet…

Magnus looks at Alec as if he is out of his damn mind, “Not happening. I am going, you need my magic.”

Alec frowns, “Magnus, I can’t risk you… Valentine hates downworlders, what if he kills you?”

Magnus stands up, putting his hands on the table and staring right into Alec’s eyes, “If so, I want a big funeral, and get Beyoncé to sing for it.” He laughs sarcastically.

Alec growls a bit, “I am being serious, Magnus. I can’t save Jace, if I am constantly trying to make sure you are okay.”

Magnus is not upset by this, he understands quite well actually, but this is not going to stop him from going, “Then pretend I am not there.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “Even if you tell me not to go, I am going.”

Alec runs a hand through his hair in defeat, “Fine!” He sighs and looks into Magnus’ eyes.

Clary crosses her arms over her chest, “If he is going so am I!”

Alec groans in complete defeat... “Why does everyone have to make protecting them so hard all the time?” Nobody answers and Alec is glad for the silence… “Magnus, with me, I need to do something.”

They go into Alec’s room alone, only emerging when Alec is satisfied with this part of his plan. Magnus holds a bottle in his hand. They set it on the table in front of everyone…  
“Alec has come up with a brilliant plan to inform Jace of our plan, if there is anything anyone wants Jace to know…” Clary steps forward, “I have something.” Magnus nods.  
She starts to speak, but Magnus shushes her, “No, biscuit. Only think it.” The words and images travel from Clary’s heart into the bottle, upon seeing this Izzy steps up next… then Simon. Once they have all transferred a message, Magnus waves his hand over the bottle and it is gone… 

“Okay, guys let’s gear up.” Izzy says as she opens the weapons grate. Alec grabs his bow and arrows… She looks to her brother, “Do I want to know, how you tracked him?”  
Alec sighs, “You know how. But our bond is still strong, Magnus ensured it…” She sighs with relief, and says nothing more, only grabs her whip and turns to the rest… 

****

Jace is sitting out on the deck, staring into the distance as he usually does when a bottle falls out of the sky, landing perfectly on the deck, surely it should have broken, he looks down at it? “What the hell?” He looks around… He is alone… No one threw it… Huh? He bends to look at it and when he does he sees the Parabatai rune etched into the cork… Alec? He picks it up, checks to make sure he is alone again, then pulls out the cork… placing it in his pocket… At first there is nothing, he looks inside, it is empty… He feels his rune ache a bit, then the bottle breaks in his grasp and images explode in front of him. Alec standing front and center, Magnus to his left, Izzy to his right, Clary and Simon holding hands… Jace looks away from that… 

Alec steps forward… _Jace, my brother, my Parabatai…_ His eyes are sad… _You left me… you left me to protect all of these people alone… I fear I am not strong enough. Not without you._ His eyes soften… _You once told me you didn’t want to be alive if we were on different sides, at that time I agreed with you, as hurt as I was… We are on different sides now, and I am more inclined to stay alive, so that I may find you and bring you back… So that we can fight Valentine the right way… together…”_ A tear drops from his eye… Jace feels the same in his eyes…

Clary steps forward… _Jace, I am not going to stand back while you take on Valentine… I am not going to let you do this alone. You told Alec to protect me, and for you I will let him… but not by keeping me away… I am going to find you… I learned the truth and you need to know it as well… Jace, Valentine is…_ He feels his heart jump each time she says his name… Even now Jace cannot stop the way he feels for Clary… guilt spreads through him… She stopped talking… Valentine is what? _Never mind… that would only set you off… Be safe. Don’t do anything reckless, I beg of you…_

Izzy is next, she has sad eyes like Alec, _I am a Shadowhunter… I am taught that my duty is first to my job, then to other things… but that is wrong. I am a sister first then a Shadowhunter. I am a sister that has not gone a day since you have been gone without crying for you. I am a sister who has not gone a day without seeing the pain in her older brother’s eyes since you have been gone… I am a sister that misses her brother…_ she is crying… so is Jace. He wants to pull her close and hug her, tell her it’s all going to be okay, but will it? _Jace, you left us, because you thought we were in danger… How wrong you were… We are stronger than you know, and we will prove it. You are not the only one who can fight, so stop trying to do it all alone._

Simon next, what could he possibly have to say? _Hey, ummm… I hope you are doing okay. Clary misses you, I mean they all do… Hell I miss you too. Also you left that twenty sitting in Magnus’ couch… he gave it back to me, but it’s yours… So I kind of need to return it to you… That’s all… See ya._

Alec is back… _I know you left to protect us… I know you were only looking out for us... Your family. You also think you are a monster because of that man. I am your Parabatai, Jace. I know you better than you know yourself… Your actions have always been on the right side of things even if you had to do the wrong things to accomplish them… it was always for good. You are no monster. It is just not in you. Even now as you stand with Valentine… It is not against us. You stand with him out of fear he will destroy us… Let him try. Jace, do not give up hope… We are coming for you, Parabatai._

Jace is standing there feeling more hopeful but at the same time more fearful. The look in Alec’s eyes is one of pure determination. It screams, _“I will burn the world down, to find you. Nothing will stop me.”_

His hand goes to his pocket and grips around the cork… He looks out into the distance, at the lights of an unknown city… “Come and save me, brother.” He whispers into the wind…


End file.
